


Morning With You

by planetundersiege



Series: Homestuck Trans Lesbians Week 2018 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Earth C, F/F, Funny, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck Trans Lesbians week, Humor, Oneshot, Post SBURB, Trans, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Rose Lalonde, Trans Kanaya Maryam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Homestuck lesbians week 2018: Day 5: Canon ships.Kanaya and Rose cuddles.





	Morning With You

Kanaya carefully combed the back of Rose’s untamed hair with her sharp claws, a smile on her face. This was way more effective than a comb, and she got to be close to her girlfriend.

The sun was shining through the blinds into their bedroom, and she enjoyed the peace and quiet.

After several more minutes, Rose opened her pink eyes and the troll blushed a deep jade.

“Morning sweetie”, she said.

“Morning Kanaya. Ready for yet another day spreading the gay agenda? Scaring the fragile transphobes?”.

The troll laughed.

“Sure. I’ll fetch our pride flags and we’ll wear them as capes all day, I can’t wait to see how many transphobes gets confused, it’s fun to see their world build collapse”.

Rose pressed a kiss on Kanaya’s gray cheek, feeling a tiny tint of morning stubble, which wasn’t that unusual really.

“Kanaya, your comments are amazing, you always give me the best laughs. Now, let’s go make some breakfast. Do you want bacon and eggs?”.she nodded.

“That would be lovely Rose. I can clean the cats litter box while you make the food, so we get that out of the way”.

“Well, who knew adult life would make a simple gesture like that feel romantic, just because I don’t have to do it. I’ll make you some toast as well honey”.


End file.
